


Purezza rubata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L’innocenza vien rubata e della purezza si viene privati. La fanciullezza giunge tragicamente al termine.





	Purezza rubata

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del 10° p0rnfest:  
> Originale; M/M; Innocenza.

Purezza rubata

 

I capelli candidi del giovane gli ricadevano sulle spalle sottili, il suo corpo pallido e ignudo tremava, il giovane era caduto in ginocchio sul pavimento blu scuro, la parete alle sue spalle era di un azzurro che tendeva al blu mare.

Teneva tra le mani delle rose candide, le sue labbra sottili erano sporte in fuori.

Una mano di sangue colò dal soffitto, stringendogli le gote, obbligandolo a sporgere le labbra rosee. Innumerevoli mani di sangue scivolarono fuori dal pavimento, bloccandogli le gambe aperte, accarezzandogli voluttuosamente i piedi, protendendosi al suo ventre piatto.

Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi dalle iridi azzurre carta da zucchero e trattenne il respiro, il suo petto fremette. Man mano che le mani gli lambivano lembi di pelle, graffiandola e stringendola, palpeggiandola e avvolgendola, dalle rose crescevano dei rovi che gli avvolsero i polsi, le spine gli ferirono la pelle. Il sangue rosso chiaro che scivolava dai suoi polsi feriti cadeva sulle mani di sangue, che si tingevano di un rosso sempre più scuro.

Una delle mani lo penetrò da dietro, strappandogli un gemito di dolore, man mano che andava sempre più a fondo, facendo scattare le dita, le ciocche color neve del giovane si tingevano di nero inchiostro.

Il ragazzo boccheggiava, mentre gli stringevano anche il membro, una lacrima gli rigò la guancia liscia.

Le pareti e il pavimento divennero di un blu sempre più scuro, ricoprendosi di un velo di umidità.

“L’innocenza vien rubata e della purezza si viene privati. La fanciullezza giunge tragicamente al termine” disse una voce mascolina.

Le braccia delle mani si facevano sempre più lunghe, il ragazzo fu penetrata da più mani, i suoi occhi divennero bianchi, mentre i suoi capelli divenivano completamente neri. Fu ricoperto da mani, che lo trascinarono nel pavimento che era divenuto come una pozza, scomparve oltre la superfice oscura, che si ricoprì di cerchi irregolari.


End file.
